Bébé Potter
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Après un reve enflammé avec son ennemie, Harry se retrouve enceint
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Bébé Potter

Auteur : Raven AzuNoctuli

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, bébé, OOC, POV

Disclaimer : Non, les persos de Harry Potter, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling qui n'a eut le mérite que de les inventer et qui n'est même pas capable de faire un petit Drarry èé

Note : chuis dans ma période bébé (deuxième fic --)

Note 2 : ça commence par un Lemon, Warning, mais y'a une bonne raison, je ne suis pas que un gros pervers

Note 3 : entre ( ), c'est mes remarques, donc, c'est forcément stupide

Chapitre 1 : Nuit Torride

POV 1

Ses lèvres sont posés sur les miennes, douces et fraîches, elles ont un goût de menthe (ben quoi, j'adore la menthe). Je le plaque contre le mur, les bras autour des hanches. Il enfonce ses mains dans mes cheveux, collant un peu plus son visage au mien.

POV 2

Il est sauvage et si fort, je fonds sous ses caresses et sous ses baisers. Je ne devrais pas me laisser dominer comme cela mais ma résistance est veine face à ses lèvres roses, à sa langue ferme et douce. Il soulève ma chemise, je gémis, ses mains chaudes parcourant mon torse.

POV 1

Sa peau est si douce, douce comme une peau de pèche, veloutée. Je délaisse ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou. Je le couvre de baisers et remonte jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille. Je prend le lobe entre mes lèvres et le mordille doucement. Il gémit. Mmh…Je crois que je vais continuer, j'adore entendre sa voix emplie de désir comme maintenant.

POV 2

Il m'a fait gémir ! C'est si bon. Ses mains descendent de plus en plus bas. Je frémis d'excitation. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, putain ! Ce mec va me tuer. Pas plus bas tes mains ! Remonte ! Remonte !

POV 1

Il grogne maintenant, j'aime de plus en plus. Il n'apprécie visiblement pas que ma main ne je défais un a un les boutons de sa chemise. Il s'agite et finalement, d'un puissant coup de rein, me renverse contre le mur à mon tour. Ca devient intéressent.

POV 2

Cette fois ci c'est trop. Je le plaque contre le mur et lui arrache sa chemise. Il est maintenant torse nu devant moi. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder son ventre plat et ferme et ses tétons bruns. J'en prends un entre mes doigts et le prince légèrement. Il frémit. Ma main blanche contraste avec le hale de sa peau.

POV 1

Il enlève sa main et se colle à moi. Nos peaux entrent en contact. Je frémis plus fort sous la fraîcheur de son épiderme. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prend possession de mes lèvres alors que ses mains s'agitent au niveau de mon pantalon. Enfin cette prison de tissu trop étroite tombe. Mon membre tendu déforme mon boxer. Il plonge ses yeux bleus argentés dans les miens et se lèches sensuellement les lèvres.

POV 2

Une bosse de bon augure et d'ampleur respectable déforme son boxer. Je lèche mes lèvres affamées et me met directement à genoux. Un Malefoy ne doit s'agenouiller devant personne mais ce qui est caché par le coton blanc me fait trop envie. Je joue quelques instants avec l'élastique du sous vêtement, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux embués par le désir.

POV 1

Ses prunelles grises bleutées sont si chaudes, si profonde, je m'y perds. On dirait un ciel d'orage. Enfin, je sens ses doigts toucher la peau sensible de mon sexe. Je trésaille. Un courent électrique remonte le long de mon dos et explose dans ma tête. Il le sort à l'air libre et le prend complètement dans sa main. La vague de plaisir qui me traverse manque de me faire venir mais je me retiens. Je dois me retenir, je ne dois pas venir, pas tout de suite.

Mais il donne un coup de langue à la pointe de mon gland. Je me cabre.

POV 2

Il est si sensible. Je prends plaisir à le torturer. Un coup de langue et il se cabre. Je prends son gland tout entier, il cesse de respirer. Ma langue va et vient sur la peau douce de son sexe turgescent et finalement, je le prends tout entier. Je fais tourner ma langue dans ma bouche, le léchant de partout.

POV 1

Mon cœur vient de louper un battement c'est sure, je n'arrive pas bien à respirer. Je sens ses lèvres aller et venir sur mon membre pendant qu'il masse mes bourses pleines. L'explosion n'est pas loin, j'ai du feu dans les veines, je vais…ah ! Je jouis !

POV 2

Je le sens se raidir et se répandre dans ma bouche. Sa semence est chaude, acre, si douce, sucrée…Je ne peut m'empêcher de l'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce nectar divin. Mais le voila qui tremble, le plaisir est trop fort, je sens qu'il va s'effondrer.

POV 1

Je crois que je vais tomber, mes jambes ne me portent plus, ça y est, je m'effondre. Ses bras me retiennent. Ils sont fins. Je ne savais pas que, malgré leur finesse, ses bras pouvaient être aussi fort. Je me laisse porter, il me dépose délicatement sur le sol, sur le ventre.

POV 2

J'aime voir son corps dans cette position, alangui, le visage posé contre le sol. Je vois la courbure de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites et tellement sensuelles que je rêve de posséder. Dans la poche de mon pantalon laissé au sol, je prends une fiole. Je la verse sur ses fesses. Le liquide coule sur sa raie. Il frémit.

POV 1

C'est froid. Le liquide dégouline jusqu'à la raie de mes fesses. Je frémis. Je sens sa main me caresser les fesses et s'enduire de gel. L'un de ses doigts se glisse jusqu'à mon intimité et y pénètre. Ça fait mal. Il commence à remuer son doigt dans mes entrailles. Maintenant, je sens le plaisir poindre. J'en veux encore. Je me cambre en prenant appuie sur mes avant-bras.

POV 2

Quelle délicieuse vision. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle. Ses fesses fermes cambrés et offertes à mon regard gourmand et peut-être plus…J'y introduit un second doigt et les fait onduler sous ses gémissements. Sa voix est belle quand il ressent du plaisir, je ne me lasse plus de l'entendre.

Finalement, au comble de l'excitation, je retire mes doigts et le remplace par mon sexe gorgé.

POV 1

Il retire ses doigts ses doigts. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Mais il les remplace bientôt par quelque chose de plus épais, de plus gros, de plus chaud, si chaud…Je crie et m'étrangle, la douleur me déchire les entrailles. Il ne bouge pas, il attend que je m'habitue, il est doux. Finalement, je m'habitue à sa présence. J'ondule des hanches pour lui signaler que j'étais prêt. Il commence lentement à bouger des hanches.3 la chaleur de mon corps augmente de plus en plus, je sens le désir se distiller dans mes veines. Sa vitesse augmente, et avec elle, mon plaisir. Je n'en peux plus de bonheur, je le grogne, je le crie.

POV 2

Ah ! Je gémis, il est si étroit, si chaud. Je le pénètre entièrement et, quand il me fait signe, je commence à aller et venir en lui, lentement puis vit, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Je dois faire un effort pour ne pas jouir tellement il me serre. Je me sens si bien en lui. Il grogne et crie son plaisir et mes gémissements se mêlent aux siens. Soudain, je touche un point qui lui fait pousser un cri plus fort que les autres. Son cri m'électrise, je me fais sauvage et mes mouvements s'accélèrent encore.

POV 1

Son membre atteint le centre de mon plaisir et je vois des étoiles. Un cri de jouissance pur parvient à mes oreilles et je m'aperçois que c'est moi qui le pousse. Je le sens frémir, il accélère ses coups de boutoirs, percutant ma prostate à chaque coup. Sa main caresse mon ventre et prend mon sexe de nouveau empli de désir.

POV 2

Il ondule, il gémit, je me sens venir. Je le relève tout en continuant à le marteler et lui prend le sexe pour lui imprimer les mêmes mouvements que ceux que je fais à l'intérieur de lui. Je relève sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Nos mouvements se font synchrone et c'est l'explosion. Une onde violente traverse nos deux corps et je m'épanche en lui alors qu'il s'épanche entre mes doigts.

POV 1

La jouissance est extraordinaire. Je sens mon esprit décoller et je ressens tout un tas de sensations d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur se déverser en moi. J'entends mon cœur battre. Et celui de mon compagnon battre à l'unisson avec le mien. J'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons plus qu'un…

POV 2

…Sa chaleur est la mienne, sa peau est ma peau, nous ne formons qu'un seul être pendant une infinie seconde avant de nous séparer, pantelant, épuisés.

Fin POV

Les deux jeunes garçons, haletant, s'allonge l'un en face de l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Drago, je t'…

- Harry, je t'…

Le Survivant ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Un rêve, c'était seulement un rêve. Il retomba sur son oreiller. Ce rêve avait été si…excitant, et pourtant il se sentait paisible, apaisé. Il referma les yeux et se rendormis, déçu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Le Prince des Serpentard jura. Un rêve, un putain de rêve. Heureusement, son lit était insonorisé et personne ne l'avait entendu, sinon bonjours la honte. Il sentit quelque chose de gluant sur sa main. En plus, il s'était caressé dans son sommeil. Il prit un mouchoir sur sa table de nuit pour s'essuyer. Tout de même, il était dommage que cette nuit torride n'ait été qu'un rêve…


	2. Chapter 2

Note 1 : le chapitre 1 se déroule à la fin de la sixième année et le deuxième à la fin de la septième.

Note 2 : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et Sirius est toujours vivant.

Chapitre 2 : Douleurs et nausées

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Harry chercha ses deux meilleurs amis des yeux. Il ne les avait pas vus de toutes les vacances puisque Sirius et Rémus, ses nouveaux tuteurs, l'avaient emmené en France pour fêter la réhabilitation de l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban.

- T'inquiète pas, dit Sirius en rigolant, tu vas les revoir tes amis.

- Harry !

- Tient, qu'est ce que je te disais.

Le deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le trio avec leurs bagages, slalomant entre les autres élèves présents. Heureusement, la réputation de Sirius Black n'étant pas tout à fait blanchie, un cercle de 2 mètre de diamètre laissait un espace libre autour de lui et de ses compagnons. Harry serra ses deux amis dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Sirius, Bonjour Professeur Lupin.

- Allons Hermione, je ne suis plus professeur, appelle moi Rémus

Hermione fit la moue sous les rires de ses amis et de Sirius. Pour elle, appeler un professeur par son nom, même s'il n'enseignait plus relevait du sacrilège.

- Sirius, Rémus, au revoir.

- Reviens nous voir pour les vacances

- Je verrais. Au fait 23

- Quoi 23, demanda Sirius.

- 23 fois que vous avez oubliez le sort d'insonorisations pendant ces deux mois.

Rémus devint rouge brique alors que son compagnon éclatait de rire.

- Paddy ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Les trois amis laissèrent les deux amants à leur dispute pour monter dans le train, mais Rémus rattrapa son filleul.

- Harry ! Tu es sur que tu vas mieux ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sur ?

- Mumus…

- D'accord, d'accord.

Le loup garou le serra dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Harry

- Au revoir Mumus

Une fois dans le train, les trois mousquetaires de Dumbledore trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent.

- Je n'aurais jamais crut que Rémus soit Aussi mère poule.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Ron, disons que j'ai été un peu malade pendant ces deux mois

- Quel dommage, tu n'as pas put profiter de tes vacances.

- Si, parce que je n'avais mal au cœur que le matin, puis après ça allait mieux.

- Comme les nausées des femmes enceintes ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule Ron, le coupa Hermione, c'est tout bêtement un virus je pense. Vous êtes allé voire un médecin ?

- C'est pas la peine Mione, je me sens très bien

- Mais…

- Ca va, c'est juste le matin.

- Si tu le dis…

Le voyage se passa sans incidents visibles. Le chariot de friandises passa comme d'habitude et ils remplirent leurs poches de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Chocogrenouilles, et d'autres douceurs.

Lorsque le train arriva enfin à la gare du Pré-au-Lard, Ron remarque quelque chose.

- Tient, Malefoy n'est pas venue nous faire chier aujourd'hui.

« Heureusement », pensa Harry « j'aurais put lui sauter dessus. Deux mois sans le voir, c'est long »

- Oui, c'est étrange, répondit-il finalement

Les calèches les attendaient. Harry promena tristement son regard sur le pelage noir et les ailes cireuses des Sombrals. Qu'aurait-il donné pour ne pas les voir ?

- Vous ne les voyez toujours pas ? demanda-t-il à ses amis

Hermione et Ron secouèrent la tête. Harry soupira et posa son pied sur le marchepied de l'une des calèches. Une vive douleur se fit sentir, mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne se manifesta pas dans sa cicatrice mais dans son ventre. Il se courba en gémissant.

- Harry !

- Ca…ca va !

- Tien, quel changement, St Potter joue les martyrs.

Étrangement, la douleur cessa aussitôt et Harry leva les yeux vers sa némésis. Même avec un rictus et son habituel air hautain, il restait beau.

- Ferme là, Malefoy, espèce de…

- Laisse Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- eh bien Potter, tu rappelles Weasmoche à l'ordre comme la petite belette qu'il est.

- Ca s'appelle un ami Malefoy, mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, dit Hermione.

- Toi le Castor savant on t'a pas sonné.

- Eh bien on est d'accord, j'ai ma ménagerie, tu as la tienne. Mais je préfère autant mon castor savant et ma belette, comme tu les appelle, que les deux gorilles qui t'accompagnent tout le temps. Pareil pour la dinde gloussante qui arrive

- Drakichouuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux aux ciel en attendant le moment fatidique où Pansy Parkinson, sa « fiancée » lui prendrait le bras si fort qu'elle manquerait de lui arracher.

Harry monta dans la calèche est s'assit sur un siège.

- Harry, tu es sure que ça va ?

- Hermione, le jour où ça n'ira vraiment pas, je te le dirais, promis.

La cérémonie de la répartition se passa comme à l'habitude. Le Choixpeau chanta une nouvelle chanson aussi ringarde que les précédentes années et les élèves réparties étaient accueillies dans leur maison avec des vivas. Á la fin, le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours, entrecoupé par les gargouillements du ventre de Ron.

- Avant de vous de commencer ce dîner, je tenais à vous dire que nous avons trouver cette années un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais comme il n'est pas encore arrivé, je vous le présenterais demain au petit déjeuné. Sur ceux, bon appétit !

Avec un « c'est pas trop tôt », Ron se jeta sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître pour engloutir ce qu'ils contenaient. Harry, lui, ne fit que picorer, légèrement mal à l'aise. Hermione préféra ne rien dire.

A la fin du repas, les trois Gryffondors sortirent de la grande salle un peu avant tout le monde. Ron avait demandé à être déchargé de ses fonctions de Préfets, au grand désappointement de Mrs Weasley et Dumbledore avait choisi pour les remplacer Colin Crivey et Parvati Patil. Hermione avait elle accepté la charge de Préfète en Chef. Ce qui faisait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait à amener les nouveaux au dortoir.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les sabliers, une nouvelle douleur plia Harry en deux. Elle était plus forte que celle qu'il avait eut précédemment. Il tomba à genoux au milieu du hall.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et le flot d'élèves sortit de la grande salle.

- Harry !

Le cri alerta la plupart des élèves qui firent cercles autour d'eux.

- Mione, là, je crois que ça va pas.

Elle passa le bras de son ami autour de son épaule et Ron fit de même de l'autre coté. Ils le relevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Drago, tu viens ? demanda Blaise Zabini à son meilleur ami.

Le Prince des Serpentards se mordit la lèvre en voyant les deux Gryffondor soutenir péniblement leur ami. Il était sortit en même temps que les autres élèves, accompagné de ses amis. Il y avait évidemment Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy toujours à son bras, ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrod.

- Je reviens, dit-il

- Mais Drakinou…

- Attendez-moi dans ma chambre

Sans plus d'explication, il partit en direction de l'infirmerie en veillant bien à rester hors de vue des trois Gryffondors.

Mme Pomfresh, qui avait viré Ron et Hermione de son infirmerie, auscultait Harry, torse nu sur l'un des lits.

- Ca te fait mal si j'appuie là ?

- Aïe !

- Et là ?

- Aïeuh !

- Et ici ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Ça fait mal. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'appuyer si fort

- Je n'ai pas appuyé fort.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants

- Bien, je vais voir ce que vous avez. Connaissez-vous le principe de la radiographie moldu, en médecine.

- Á peu de choses près.

- Ils arrivent à photographier une partie du corps en la bombardant de rayons X et le transfert sur une pellicule. Nous avons à peu près le même système avec un miroir enchanté.

Elle prit un miroir sans tain et présenta la partie réfléchissante devant le ventre de Harry.

- Mon Dieu…Comment est-ce possible ?

Ron faisait les cents pas devant la porte depuis que l'infirmière les avait mis dehors.

- Ron ! Arrête, tu me donnes le tournis. Calme-toi !

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Alors que Harry vas peut-être mourir

- Où est-tu allé chercher cette idée ?

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, ils n'avaient pas remarqué Drago qui les observait caché dans un coin.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'fout là »

Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, une crainte sourde compressait son cœur. Quelqu'un a dit « l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ». C'était vrai. Il était fou de s'amouracher de la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était, selon lui, condamné. Voldemort était trop puissant pour être défait. Mais il savait pourtant qu'il était trop fier pour rejoindre ses rangs. Même s'il devait mourir, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais la personne qui en sortit n'était pas Mme Pomfresh. C'était Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? demanda Hermione, Comment va Harry ?

- Nous avons découvert de quoi « souffrait » M.Potter. Et je dois dire que cela est assez surprenant (sauf pour moi, l'auteur et les lecteurs).

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Du calme M.Weasley. Ses jours ne sont pas en dangers, loin de la. Harry est enceint

Á suivre…

Tant de page pour en dire si peu…je ne m'améliore pas uu


End file.
